Flightless Bird
by animexxfreakxx
Summary: In which a mother is reincarnated into a world that is not her own. "Honestly, these youngsters these days have no decency to wait for the traffic light to say go."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and anything pertaining to it. I do however own my love for this series though** **(And my OC I guess?)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Though a bird cannot fly, it does not mean it never will."_

 _Eiichiro Oda_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Birth can be both a terrifying and beautiful thing. It's not something Kimberley Gaines herself would say is beautiful sight to see because a woman is _basically pushing a baby out of her vagina,_ but many have claimed it to be something worth seeing. Don't get Kimberley wrong, she has after all given birth to four beautiful children… it's just that the process in doing so wasn't something Kimberley likes experiencing.

So even though the birthing process is rather terrifying, what emerges from it is beautiful.

That's what Kimberley wants to remember but having to experience being the one being born wasn't something that has those thoughts at the forefront of the woman's mind.

.

* * *

.

It was something my youngest had explained to me; babies couldn't see bat shit for the first few weeks of their lives – or that's how long it feels like. They were also sensitive to the light and anything that touched them.

 _"Babies are also very sensitive to sound too. Large bangs and so on can startle them into crying - which is another thing, their emotions are very high and unpredictable."_

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as the figure that held me tried to prevent the onslaught of crying that would have started any moment then.

Whatever large banging sound that had woken me up just a few minutes prior did not sound again, and so I had tried my utmost best not to give the woman any more trouble for the day.

The supposed woman, as you have guessed it, is my mother. A rather kind and soft woman at that, who smelt of sunflowers and something sweet that I couldn't pinpoint. Due to my terrible vision, I couldn't exactly make out her face, but I did know she had dark hair _and large breasts that she shoves into my face every Godforsaken time to feed me._

She spoke often to me in a manner that I can relate to as the tone used to form conversations with your newborns. It was something I often did with my own children when they were small, and they would have usually giggled or smiled at it. Unfortunately, I was not in the mood to smile or even try to understand what the woman tried to tell me. I wasn't in the mood ever since I found out what exactly happened to me after my supposed death.

I don't think any of you could have really blame me either.

How does one get over the fact that their life has ended and that they now have to deal with the fact that they have a new one? That they basically must forget about that life and move on? Make themselves happy with this new family?

Let me tell you youngsters - you never do.

.

* * *

.

My father of before was a kind man of Portuguese descent. He liked to tell war stories and liked reading mystery novels – much like myself. There was honestly a time when I had wanted to be a detective, and he had laughed and ruffled my curls when I had told him such.

 _"You can be anything you want to be, Kimmy. As long as you put your mind to it."_

He died when I had only been fourteen, leaving me with my mother and siblings.

I remember his kind smile even now because it reminds me so much of my father of now.

My vision began to get clearer after what felt like forever, and the first things I looked for were my supposed new parents' faces. I was rather curious as to how they looked and maybe get an idea of what I might look like soon.

The first thing I noticed was both were of Asian descent, so that might explain why they spoke no English and where I might be in the world. The second thing I noticed was my mother's beauty. Her black hair is cut short and frames her oval face perfectly while her almond shaped eyes are a brown color that was not too dark nor too light. Plumb lips are pressed into a warm smile before they form an 'o' shape as she begins to coo softly to me.

 _Okay, I know who I want look like when I get older._

My father as I explained earlier has a smile that reminds me of my father from my life of before. Not only that, but it seems like he never stops smiling and his eyes are forever closed – something that leaves me wondering how he even sees. The fact that he wears circular glasses must help him.

There's nothing really outstanding about him other than the fact his long hair doesn't seem to be black, but rather a dark blue. Hair dye, maybe?

 _Or it can just be that my sight isn't that good just yet._

Whenever I got the chance, I always grabbed onto his locks to try and see if it is blue or if my eyes were really playing with me.

"Kuina!" He yelped out and I quickly released my hold on his hair as he held me up to meet his eyes. For once, they were open, and I stared straight into his dark eyes with my best unimpressed face.

I can't believe this man dyes his hair.

Well, I can't really blame him as I was once known for my short boy cut that was bleached blonde, not wanting to admit to my grey hair. Although he didn't even seem to reach the age to be worrying about such things.

Another thing I have noticed is the fact that they continue to use the word 'Kuina' around me, which has me thinking it is my new name. It didn't really sound all that bad, and I don't really mind it but...

 _It's not Kimberley._

.

* * *

.

My first steps were taken just a few months after my first birthday, when the snow stuck to the windows and Koshiro – I had finally found out my parents' names after listening intently to their conversations – built a nice fire in the small fireplace while we all sat around a table that produced heat from under the covers.

It's an interesting table and I can't say I've ever seen one before, so you can't really blame me for wanting to check it out. Maiko often left me to explore on my hands and knees once she can see me, but as soon as I was out of her sight she'd quickly come behind and scoop me up. It was irritating, really and now I feel like I can sympathize with all babies - my own who I had often scolded for wandering off too.

 _I want to know more about the hot table, dammit!_

That day however, she watched with wide eyes as I used the table itself to steady myself on my own two feet. She made no move toward me, and instead stood where she was by the doorway that leads into the living room. This whole house is shaped oddly with weird furniture and outdated things that I can't remember the last time seeing. It often makes me wonder what timeline I'm in.

Then though, I wondered just how to move those shaky things I call feet.

Gripping the white cloth, my eyes met with the silent woman who continued to just stare but had lowered herself into a crouch, arms outstretched beckoning me forward. The pose had me pausing for a moment as I remembered the exact one from the many times I had asked for my children - my now grown children - to come to me.

Ignoring the burning of my eyes, I slowly released the table cloth. My balance went haywire for a moment before I could have recaptured it and I paused once more.

Her soft voice startled me slightly and I guess it was her voicing her encouragement. Slowly, I had placed one foot in front of the other my eyes watching every step I took. It felt like I was walking on a tight rope - arms outstretched, eyes on my feet.

I don't know when, but I found myself being enveloped in Maiko's arms, and my first walk was over. Immediately we were in the air - or more specifically, me - and she was talking so fast and she sounded _so happy_.

Koshiro wasn't there, and I guessed he was at work, but later she informed him of it or I think that was what she told him. He ruffled my short hair and I found myself biting my lip as he said something that had me closing my eyes as I leaned into his touch.

I had only have been able to tell what a few of the things they said meant as they made it their duty to try and teach me as much as they could – they are my parents, of course but it's still warming knowing that they care so much – and I could have made a wild guess what his words were.

 _"I'm so proud Kimmy..."_

"I'm so proud, Kuina."

 _Right. It's Kuina, now..._

.

* * *

.

I've grown to care for these two people, something I shouldn't be too surprised upon noticing. It's understandable seeing as they have been here ever since I have entered this life. It's only ever been them around me, and I've grown accustomed – grown to love – them.

My first time outside happened in the new year, months before my second birthday. It was spring, a time I have forever been in love with. Flowers have always been my favorite thing and seeing the pink cherry blossom trees outside were the final click to where exactly I am. Somewhere in Japan, or I could be wrong as cherry blossoms do grow in other parts of the world.

But it seemed so fitting seeing the clothing my parents always wear. The robe like dresses that my two daughters had always badgered me to sew for them, especially the youngest as she was – must still be – fascinated with Asian culture, are all what Koshiro and Maiko wear.

That day, Maiko wore a light pink one that matched the petals that land in our hair and the ground with a white sash whilst Koshiro chose a dark green that made his blue hair that is tied back in a pony tail stand out. I myself was wearing a miniature version - a yellow with light green leaves decorating it.

I had tried to take everything in from my vantage point in Maiko's arms as we left our surprisingly large compound. A smaller building sat in front of our home and I had absentmindedly wonder what it was for.

"That's where Tou-san works, little bird." Said Maiko as she spots where exactly holds my attention for so long. "He teaches others to wield swords."

I had thought I might have translated that wrong, but the thought of the white sword that sits like an ornament back in our home had come to mind, and the thought of Koshiro being a master or something close to it doesn't seem so far stretched.

"Oh..." Is all I could have said before we were met with the rest of world. It was like we had stepped out of a bubble and into a bustling town of sorts where everyone stopped to greet us.

Many of the women stopped to coo at how adorable I am while asking my mother how she was doing, while the men were less chatty and mostly spoke to my father after sparing me glances and sending me soft smiles.

Everyone mostly was dressed in similar clothing that reminded me of Koshiro and Maiko's, solidifying my guess of this being Japan.

 _That'd explain also why the language sounds so familiar. It's the same thing Jordan mutters whenever she's watching that cartoon crap!_

We passed by a large market where it reminded me of my home from before where the sellers are loud and speak in broken language. I had even made Koshiro buy an apple for me even though I couldn't eat it just yet as it needed to be cut up before consumed.

He had sighed in exasperation, but still handed the red fruit over and I immediately attach my gums to it, loving the feeling of the itching being dispersed from my mouth. Maiko laughs and nuzzles her face into mine, while I had huffed as Koshiro took the apple back ignoring the saliva all over the fruit.

"Mine!" I had tried snatching the fruit back, but of course I don't get it. I am reprimanded, however and the rest of our walk I am left pouting.

It disappeared when we had come to a hill where the scenery left me breathless.

The sight of the ocean and the harbor just below us with the expanding sandy beaches just east of where we stood was such a thing to behold. The ocean was beautiful to look at especially where it met with the sky in the horizon, white clouds dotting the light blue sky. Birds fly overhead, and I had tried my best to keep my eyes on them as they flew just above our heads, hands reaching up as if to catch one.

"Bird!"

It really was a beautiful sight, and for a moment I was almost happy.

Almost.

.

* * *

.

Maiko began to feel sick a little after my third birthday. At first, it was only coughs here and there, and soon it escalated to her having to sit more than usual, face pale. It didn't take long for Koshiro to consult a doctor.

"I'm afraid Maiko has caught the influenza." Said the doctor after he left my parents' room. Held in my father's arms, I had gotten a closer look at the elderly male who also wear glasses like Koshiro. His, however, were square instead of the younger male's round ones.

"Will she be alright?" Questioned Koshiro, and I heard the worry in his tone. Trying my best to comfort him, I rubbed soothing circles on his arm. He didn't notice.

"Only time will tell."

After that day, Maiko was subjected to the room to get better. She was only ever taken out to shower or use the washroom. Sometimes when she was well enough, she would eat with Koshiro and me.

"Look, I learned how to write my name!" Most wouldn't feel overly chipper with that, but it was something I had tried my best to do. My handwriting had always been terrible, something that my family and friends always made fun of. This time around I was determined not to be teased about it. So far, it was coming along smoothly.

"Oh, how lovely, little bird." Maiko smiled, her rather slim hand cupping my face as she wiped my mouth clean from the rice grains. I'm not much of a proper eater this time around, something I don't find too bad seeing as I can always train myself to eat properly.

Kanji is rather complicated, and for a sixty-two-year-old woman it is the bane of my existence. However, I planned on mastering this evil of a written language and one day doing a whole calligraphy session on just how much Kanji can suck my ass.

Ehem. Excuse my childishness just this once.

"Do you know what your name means, Kuina?" She asked, and I furrowed my brows as I shook my head.

"It's the name of a flightless bird." Koshiro spoke up from my left and I turn to the man. He sat with his ever-present smile on his face, chopsticks poised to grab at more of his rice from his bowl.

"A flightless bird?" I repeated, frowning.

 _Why ever would they give me that name?_

"Yes, it's one of my favorite birds." Maiko stated, and I look back to her. "Do you want to know something, little bird?"

Nodding my head, I awaited what she'd say.

"Even though the bird can't fly, doesn't mean it can't one day."

A month after that, Maiko passed away leaving both myself and Koshiro in shock. I don't think I came out of it. Not until she was buried, and we were standing in front of her grave.

I don't think I registered the touch of my father as he left me alone with her grave for a moment, and I alone stood under the midday sun staring at her name engraved on the stone.

 _Is this how my family were when I passed away?_

The thought had the unbidden memories of my past life swallowing me up for a moment; bolts of cloth everywhere, the screeching of my grandchildren in the background, the bickering of my two daughters over something and the loud sound of my machine as my practiced hands glides the cloth where it needs to be.

"Maiko," My voice sounded so tiny, and close to tears, but I ignore it. "Thank you."

It was all I can say, really. I had never once thanked the woman that had birthed and raised me to this day, the same thing I realized I never did for my mother of before. The thought sits heavily on my shoulders and I release a sigh.

"Really, thank you for being the mom I never had."

Turning around, I had walked to where my father waited, taking a glance back to where the sunflowers sat in the green grass before turning around and continuing.

.

* * *

.

 **A more updated version as I reenter after such a long hiatus. Forgive my absence please! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

When my father of my past life had passed away, my mother had not been the same. Being the oldest of my siblings, I had taken on the responsibility of making sure there was always food to eat, clean clothes to wear and a warm bed to sleep in for them. It's one of the reasons why I never finished high school and why I had tried my best to make sure my very own children had the education and love I never received from my mother.

Sometimes I would wonder if I had ever pushed Rosemarie, if she would have come back to us - been the mother I had wanted. What if I had confronted her? Told her to grow a pair and come take care of us... would it have been any different?

Is that why I always pushed for my children to stay by their father's side even when we had divorced?

Is that why I'm pushing myself onto Koshiro right now?

"Are you sure, Kuina?" For once, I cannot meet his opened eyes and instead focus on the strand of hair that isn't pulled back in his ponytail.

"I would like to learn, Otou-san." My voice does not betray me, and I take comfort in it while my eyes stray away to my hands that are clasped in my lap. "This is something you love. I would like to learn more about it."

The room is silent, and I fidget in my seat awaiting Koshiro's answer.

"I'll let you join the dojo on one condition," Finally, I feel like I can meet his gaze. Looking up I find that his eyes are firm as they regard me, lips set in a straight line. "Being perfunctory is not an option, Kuina."

That one statement has me sitting up straighter, my facial expression more than likely copying that of the man who is biologically my father.

"I will do my best, Otou-san."

For some reason, the sword that sits behind me comes to the forefront of my mind. I can feel its cool steel against my back even though it's a good way from me.

A smile spreads across Koshiro's face.

"I know you will make me proud, Kuina."

During my sixth autumn, I began school in conjunction with my classes at the dojo. It is quite easy in school as subjects are not of heavy thinking and problem solving just yet, so I take advantage of this and quickly settle for first in class. In the dojo, however, right away I know I have a lot to work on.

The students though do try their best in helping me in every way they could.

"Girls don't usually want to join the dojo," States ten-year-old Chris as he gives me a wooden sword from the ones that are held against the wall. He had been among the first to approach me upon my introduction by Koshiro and has been a great help so far. "It's actually kind of cool you want to learn."

"Yeah! You're nothing like those other girls, Kuina-chan!" Anthony, a rather cute six-year-old with bright blue eyes and dimpled cheeks that barely reaches my shoulder in height, exclaims.

"Thank you." My eyes close as I give them my best smile.

The way of the sword is not what I expected at all;

"To mold the mind and body," Koshiro begins, after ordering everyone to take the Chūdan-no-kamae stance. Looking to Anthony, I try to imitate. Placing my left foot slightly behind my right with my left heel raised a bit off the wooden floor, I find that the stance feels a bit forced.

"To cultivate a vigorous spirit and through correct and rigid training," Father now turned Dojo master begins to asses everyone, correcting mistakes quietly. "To strive for improvement in the art of Kendo."

I do not even notice when the man comes to my row and when his hand is place on my shoulder.

"Relax a bit and make sure your hips are straight." Breathing out a bit, I do as I am instructed and find that I am more comfortable especially when Koshiro's hands guide my own a bit lower with the wooden sword. "That's better."

"To hold in esteem human courtesy and honor," His voice returns to address the rest of the room as he walks on to his next student. "To associate with others with sincerity. And to forever pursue the cultivation of oneself."

Sharing a smile with Anthony, I return my attention to the front mouth forming a thin line as I do my best to try and memorize this stance for future training.

"Thus, will one be able: To love one's country and society; To contribute to the development of culture; And to promote peace and prosperity among all peoples." Concludes Koshiro as he returns to the front. "That is the purpose of kendo, I hope you all remember this."

The way of the sword is loud – the constant shouting you find yourself releasing why copying Koshiro will make your ears ring.

It is also not just about how to wield the sword itself, but how the wielder should conduct and carry themselves. These times we often sit around Koshiro as he explains certain morals a swordsman should follow or should keep in mind. We were allowed to raise our hands and ask questions and Koshiro often gently tried to clarify things that seemed a bit outrageous to us, but he could also be rather firm if we behaved ignorantly on understanding something.

Not only that, but there seems to be so many different layers to Kenjutsu itself. Like today, we look at Kendo and then Koshiro might surprise us with something a month later like Iaido. It really all depended on him and when he thought you were efficient enough to move on.

All like for beginners such as me and Anthony, it was a bit different. Beginners came to the dojo on different days as the older ones, excluding Chris as he most times liked to hang around a bit. He had dubbed himself as Koshiro's assistant, which the man had ruffled his hair fondly upon hearing him state to us.

Beginners moved a bit slower and the first year is spent studying the different stances of the different styles of Kenjutsu. There was no actual fighting, not even practice ones.

"Katas are really what you guys look at for at least year and then Koshiro-sensei evaluates to see if you're ready to move on." Chris had explained.

"Do we really look at all the styles of Kenjutsu?" I ask, helping the older boy in picking up the discarded towels as Anthony helps some other students in the cleaning of the floor.

Another thing Koshiro is very serious about is the keeping of the dojo clean. It also helped us students in learning of responsibility, so I didn't complain as much as my other fellow members of the dojo.

"Of course not," laughs Chris, turning to face me. "There are advanced levels of Kenjutsu that not even the katas are looked at by beginners. Another thing is there are boundless styles of kenjutsu, it's really hard to do all if you're not committed."

In a way, I find that I do understand what Chris says.

Kenjutsu is something that you must be committed to for the rest of your life if you wanted to master it – if you wanted to be a true swordsman.

It's not some game a curious old lady can pick up on just to stay close to her dad.

Like I said earlier, I know I have a lot of work to do if I wanted to stay here.

"You did well for your first try, little bird." His hand ruffles the dark blue strands of hair on top of my head and I can't help but beam at his words.

 _'A sixty-two-year-old woman getting all worked up by the words of a man that is half her age... I never thought the day would come.'_

.

* * *

.

In the new year, I find myself settling into the life of not having Maiko around and adjusting to having to include school once more. Growing up as Kimberley, I was never one that had wanted to stand out and had left that to my younger siblings. I was shy and had few friends that really knew me. When I had left school at only fifteen, I think everyone was surprised - _quiet and smart Kimberley dropped out of high school? Why, what could have made that happen?_

As Kuina, I had no patience to be such a person. This could be due to my development over the years as Kimberley who had grown out of her shell and who had taken the world by storm. It could also be because Anthony had no intention of just letting me sit in class unnoticed.

"This is my friend Kuina-chan, and she's also training at the dojo." His chest is puffed out as the other children around us ohhed and ahhed. He looked mighty pleased with himself.

"Are swords really that interesting, Kuina-chan?" Asks one of the girls, expression rather dubious at the thought.

"It is to me." It wasn't really a lie, as I really am interested in what could have made Koshiro dedicate all his life to something such as kenjutsu. Is it like how I can't stay away from sewing? I've already acquired cloth with needle and thread and have been thinking of surprising Koshiro with a scarf for the upcoming winter

...which means I need knitting supplies.

 _'Would he be suspicious if I did-'_

"Well it sounds boring to me." Huffs the girl and the other young females behind her nod their heads vigorously. Coming from my thoughts, I just give the small group of girls and give them a thin lip smile. They didn't stay around longer after Amy, the girl I figure is the ring leader, states this and I honestly don't mind. Although the boys seem to find me fascinating.

"You're really Koshiro-sensei's daughter?" Asks one boy who is rather tall with shaggy black hair and grey eyes. Later, I find that his name is Chen and he wants to be a fisherman just like his dad.

"Yep." He shares a look with two boys before turning back to me with a grin.

"Do you think you can show us a few moves?" His voice is hopeful and so are the two boys that stand around him if the jumping from one foot to the other that one does, and the squirming of the other, is anything to go by.

"Sorry guys, but no can do." Anthony's arm loops awkwardly around my shoulders seeing as he is shorter, but he doesn't let go and instead leads me away. "Only us of the dojo get to see our moves."

I refrain from doubling over in laughter at Anthony's clear lie but lets the boy pull me away from the now pouting group of boys.

"If you're going to be lying so much I might not want to be friends with you, Anthony." I couldn't help but say as we come to sit in the green lawns that sprawls all around the small school house of Shimotsuki village. Other children of varying age groups run along playing in the fields and I relish in the sound of squeals that holds so much delight coming from them.

Children will always hold a soft spot in my heart, no matter if I was Kimberley or Kuina.

"W-wha... you don't mean that, Kuina!" The look of utter shock that crosses the young boy's face has me throwing my head back in peals of laughter. "D-don't laugh! Kuina!"

It hadn't taken long for the boy to become attached to me and me him. It just feels so nice teasing him constantly, and almost every child just to see their reactions.

Days in school pass normally and time in the dojo passes as normally as I think it should in a dojo. I make friends and I get to be closer with my father, and just like that, days turn to weeks that moves to months before finally two years pass in complete bliss. It really couldn't get any better.

Only that it did.

It comes in the form of a grumpy old man and maybe just as old sewing machine that lives on the edge of Shimotsuki village.

"What you staring at, girl?" The voice nearly startles me out of my skin, my hands flying away from the object in front of me and grip at my chest. My eyes immediately find the person that has caused me such a fright to find a very unpleasant expression on a wrinkly face that doesn't stand very much taller than myself.

"I-I... Is this f-for sale?" Pointing at the machine behind me.

The said machine is none other than a Vintage singer sewing machine ( _I know those anywhere! It's the first machine I had ever sewn with as Kimberley!_ ) and I had seen the black with gold accented machine by just a passing glance.

In the store that seems to mainly sell antiques, the machine sits on a glass case near the window I had seen it through from the road. My hands had been trembling, ready to be placed on the cool metal of the machine just to feel how it felt but had been interrupted by the glaring old man.

"It is."

"How much?" I ask right away, excitement growing in my chest. I had been looking for a sewing machine for about a month now, ever since starting to enter the village by myself. Koshiro didn't let me stray too far though and would be expecting me home any time now, but the thought of finally getting a sewing machine...

"I'm not selling this to you." The old man says, somehow offended. "Do I look like a stupid man that would just _give_ this machine that has been in my family for generations to a _little girl_ of all people?"

Just like that the excitement popped like a burst balloon and is replaced with rising anger.

"Little girl? Have you seen your height, old man? You're barely two inches taller than me!"

"Why you little-!"

.

* * *

.

Hamilton Greene is almost sixty-nine and has been around more longer than Koshiro and some of the villagers – even being the man that baby sat some of them including my father. The thought has me staring incredulously up at my amused father as he nods his head rather dramatically.

"Sorry to say, little bird, but your supposed 'arch nemesis' is an old family friend that can be considered your grandfather from how much he has been around in my childhood." Although he tried to make his tone sound apologetic, I narrow my eyes at the twitching of his lips. "Hamilton-san won't let me buy it for you knowing that you're my daughter."

"What? Why not?" That's just crazy. Why wouldn't he let Koshiro purchase it?

"He's kind of-"

"Petty." I mutter and Koshiro laughs, ruffling my hair while my mouth sets into a pout.

"Tell you what, what if I talk to him and see what I can do?" His words have me perking up a bit and I cannot contain my excitement as I tackle him into a hug, nearly throwing us both unto the wooden floor of our home.

"You're the best, Tou-san!"

Although Koshiro when he comes back from his visit of the evil shitty old man, they had come to a compromise where the old man would supervise me in the use of the machine until he thought I was fit to have it.

This leaves my eye twitching because the thought that I; the woman who had once been known as Kimberley Omari - the famous fashion designer of more than six decades -, who had sewn each and every piece of clothing _ever_ produced by her company, who had been called by many famous people as the goddess of the needle...

 _Need I go on?!_

It is rather insulting.

Taking a deep breath, I realize that I'm no longer Kimberley. I'm no longer the owner of a company, I don't even _think_ any of the famous people I had once called friends even existed here due to how _different_ this entire place is –

"So, you wanna buy my sewing machine, eh?" I refrain from glaring as the old man gives me a once over before scuffing. "We'll see if you're worthy for ol' Anastasia!"

"Are you like this with your other customers, old man? No wonder this place always looks so deserted."

"You better watch yer mouth!"

"I'll watch it when you're not the same height as me!"

"I'm taller!"

"By that piece of hair that looks like an antenna stuck to your head, you are."

"Why you-!"

Our days pretty much goes like this every time I come over to the old antique store, even if it's only every Saturday morning the old man agrees to. He critiques everything I do, and my pieces never seem to be 'adequate' enough for him, and I might have thrown a newly sewn shirt at him once in his face. Although I didn't complain when Hamilton started to lecture me on some things like what type of cloth would be more suited to make a certain piece of clothing, because everything was so different.

Shimotsuki village is different, and for some reason I have reason to believe that the outside world is no different.

The feeling of certain materials of cloth are different to what I remember, and some I have never heard of. It's rather scary.

But not as scary as coming into the dojo to find an unfamiliar kid beating the living shit out of one your friends.

.

 _Well, not scary... more like tense. And I might have been dramatic in the 'beating the living shit' part._

Chris kneels on the floor, sweat pasting his dark shirt to him and his head is bowed as a wooden sword is pointed to him signaling his defeat at the hands of the small green haired kid.

Everyone surrounding the duo are quiet and some even look a bit beat up which leaves me a bit suspicious as to what had transpired before I had entered. I didn't have classes today and had only come in in search of Koshiro to let him know I was home.

"Kuina," My father's voice has me looking to find that he doesn't stand too far from where the two boys have just finished their what can only be a... battle?

"Otou-san..." Eyes have turned to me by now with the gaze of the green haired boy included. My eyes narrow on him for a second before flicking back up to meet Koshiro's gaze. "I just wanted to let you know I was home. I'll leave now."

With Koshiro's nod of consent, I let the door slide close before walking to our home.

Never once have I remembered ever seeing that boy before - _I think I would remember someone with green hair!_ \- and he looked to be barely six at the most with how small his body seemed.

 _But he had somehow been able to take down Chris – someone who his twice his age..._

I find myself growing curious, which doesn't surprise me one bit.

I have always been someone who can be a bit nosy.

 _ **Curiosity killed the cat... wonder what it would do to the bird?**_

.

* * *

.

 **Okay so we finally up to date with some editing. Just a note: I know nothing of the way of the sword and most of that stuff is from Wiki and me bullshitting lol. Hope you guys enjoyed! Do review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"His name is Roronoa Zoro." Grunts Chris, not quite meeting my eyes as he continues to stack the wooden swords onto the stand. "He just showed up and wanted to fight Koshiro-sensei."

It has been a day since the incident of the 'green-haired hellion' – as I had grown to call him – and I had finally been able to corner Chris to hear more on the matter. The fact that he seems to be sporting a sort of limp leads me to believe the fight he had had with the now named hellion had been intense enough to have bruised him.

"I've never heard of him before." I murmur, eyebrows knitting together in thought. "He must be from out of town."

"Some say he's been going from dojo to dojo challenging everyone including the masters." Chris sighs as he places the last one into place before turning to face me. "Not sure if it's true or not…"

"From what happened yesterday, it might just be." Looking up at Chris, who finally meets my gaze I give him a smile. "Don't tell me Chris-nii is a bit put out because he lost yesterday?"

The boy would forever say that his next actions are not of huffing and pouting like someone half his age. "I underestimated him."

"Would you like to fight him again?" I ask curiously and watches as his brown eyes darken.

"Yes." I roll my eyes at the action of him cracking his knuckles before turning away, looking for Koshiro.

The man hadn't spoken much about the debacle that had took place at his dojo when he had come home that night. Knowing it would be much better to ask Chris than the tight-lipped man, I had staved my curiosity the night by telling him about my day at the antique shop.

Spinning around, shoving strands of hair away from my face I stop Chris from moving away as I remember what he had said earlier.

"Did Otou-san fight him?"

"Nope. The brat was very angry about it and had stormed out declaring 'He'd be back!'." Chris imitates a high-pitched voice that I know for sure the kid didn't have.

His words leave me wondering just why Koshiro hadn't fought the boy.

Was it because he didn't think the boy was no match for him? Maybe it was pity?

So, I ask him as we head back in doors after closing the dojo, my hand secured in his much larger one and my eyes looking away from the periwinkle colored sky to the silent man beside me.

"Well, he hasn't fought every one of my best students yet, so he has yet to garner my attention for a fight." Replies Koshiro softly and I furrow my brows in confusion.

"I thought Chris' class was the highest you have."

"It is."

I wait for him to elaborate, only for the man not to say anything else. We arrive home and settle down for dinner, my lip still caught between my teeth in thought. My father doesn't seem to have noticed my brooding and instead continues to eat – quite contentedly, might I add – even humming a bit.

"What other best students do you have, Tou-san?" I couldn't help myself. Inwardly I sigh, watching as the man pauses in the drinking of his tea to give me an unknown look.

"I'm looking at one right now, Kuina-chan."

This has me choking as the warm liquid of my cup tries to murder me upon my father's words. Coming down from my coughing fit, I stare incredulously across the table at the man.

"Me?" My voice is slightly pitched, and I don't know if I should blame that on my coughing episode or the anxiety building up inside of me. "Technically, your eyes are closed and you're really seeing your eyelids- "

"Little bird," Koshiro opens his eyes as he chuckles, shaking his head a little. "You have grown a lot from the past two years. Have you not noticed?"

I want to lie and say _no. I have not noticed shit._ But then again, I couldn't lie to Koshiro. Not that I couldn't, more that I didn't want to.

There was just something that seemed to click after a few months in the dojo surrounded by my fellow peers and Koshiro. It reminded me of when I had started to sew again – like it was riding a bicycle again.

Which I found odd as I have never picked up a sword in my life.

My moves became more fluid and learning new katas aren't so hard, which I share with Anthony.

" _You're just a natural, Kuina-chan! I mean, your dad is a swordsman."_

I had considered that maybe it had been genetic – me becoming so well-versed in the way of the sword – as I know it applied in my past life. After all, my two boys had not only inherited their father's height but also his love for sports which made them insanely good at them. So maybe this logic could be applied to what was happening to me.

I still find it hard to believe though.

"I don't want to fight some kid." I say and Koshiro hums.

"I know. That's why he won't be having a match with me."

 _Trust Koshiro to be this sneaky_ , looking to my father I let out a huff of amusement before shaking my head and letting the subject go.

"He'll be back."

"And when he's back he'll just be filled with disappointment then."

.

* * *

.

"Sensei wants you to fight Roronoa?!" Anthony is just as incredulous as myself last night when I rehash my conversation with him over lunch the next day at school.

"Well, not that he wants me to fight the boy. More like he won't agree to have a match with Roronoa if I don't." My eyes follow the grain of rice I push around in my bento container with a chopstick.

We had migrated inside for lunch ever since the days outside began to grow colder, finding an unoccupied space at the back of our class to enjoy some peace and quiet. Of course, it compares nothing to the silence we were granted under that specific tree we had claimed as our own, but it would have to do until Spring rolled around again.

"I'll fight him for sensei." I give the boy a dry stare which seems to offend him, and he is about to voice this as I raise a hand which interrupts what he is about to say.

"You'll do no such thing. This is more for you than it is for Tou-san. You think you can take the guy that beat Chris?" My look is stern enough for the boy to just huff and look away. He doesn't argue any further on the subject, and I let it be.

Soon, class begins again, and I put the thought of the green-haired boy to the back of my mind, instead focusing on my lessons. The three more hours of school pass in relevant normality with Seulgi-sensei having only to raise her voice a handful of times to the troublemakers to the back of class.

"I wish I could walk home with you, Kuina-chan but Kaa-chan wants me to head to the market first for a few things." Anthony pouts, his hold on my arm not slackening even as we near the path that we must branch off in different directions.

He had grown a few inches over the past two years, but so have I. His rounded cheeks have less baby fat to them, but they were still round enough to show how young Anthony truly is – especially when he smiled and showed his dimples. I myself have found that I have grown out of my baby fat, now a little leaner thanks to both growth spurt and my days spent in the dojo.

Although we're only eight now, it feels nice to have grown just a bit.

"Then you should get going before it gets dark." I try to hide my amusement, pushing the shorter boy away from me with a push to his forehead which is covered by blonde curls.

"You're so mean." But he finally lets go and after a tearful good bye – mostly him wailing quite dramatically – goes down the path leading to town.

Ignoring the other students from school that pass me, I watch on until his back disappears down the path. Feeling satisfied that he'd be safe, I begin my walk home.

I wave at a few familiar faces who have taken residence on the porches of their homes or who walked by me. I didn't interact much with people in the village outside of those who came to visit Koshiro or from the dojo and sometimes school. It wasn't that I disliked them, and more of them not quite knowing how to interact with a child such as myself.

My maturity was noticed quite quickly by the members of our village who at first were surprised and amused the most over someone like myself. As time went on, they became to realize that that maturity somehow affected my attitude, so I wasn't like the other kids who caused mischief and often wasn't found doing things that would cause trouble. It was a relief for them, but when they had found out that I had taken interest in work of my father I could see the discomfort.

" _A girl wanting anything to do with sword fighting?!"_

" _That is preposterous! What is Koshiro thinking teaching that to a girl?"_

" _If only her mother was still alive, it wouldn't have been like this."_

Not even my recent adventures to Hamilton's and some persons often finding me stitching and knitting on our porch home seems to be enough to get the sexist comments to stop.

Imagine an eight-year-old girl having to hear some.

Luckily, I was no ordinary eight-year-old girl.

" _A girl should be worrying about making dresses and cooking. Not this sword-stuff."_

I sometimes wonder what Koshiro thought on the matter, often finding myself staring at my smiling father as he corrects my stances and provided tips.

Sometimes it seems clear as day; he doesn't care for society's idea of what a girl should and shouldn't do.

Other times… well, it was hard to tell.

"Oi! Do you just pass people like that?!" The unfamiliar voice makes my thoughts stop, and I blink as a head of green hair comes into my view.

"It's you." I manage out, surprised to find the hellion Roronoa Zoro glaring up at me.

"You're that dojo master's kid, right?" I raise an eyebrow at the boy's forwardness but nod my head either way.

"I am. My name is- "

"I want to fight your dad." He cuts my introduction. "Take me to him. He's not at the dojo."

"- is Kuina. Nice to meet you." Folding my arms across my chest, I give the boy an unimpressed look. "And no. He's not going to fight you so just go home."

"Wha- "

Maneuvering around the stunned boy, I begin to continue my walk home, huffing at the rudeness of the twat. I don't get far as he runs and puts himself in middle of my path again.

"What do you mean he won't fight me?" Gritting my teeth, I give Zoro my best glare.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, kid. Tou-san said what he said, so just give up already."

"I'm not gonna." The fierceness of his gaze as he looks to me has me pausing.

 _Why does a child have so much passion in his gaze?_

"What?"

"I'll defeat each and every person of the dojos on this island. Including your dad." His declaration brings forth confusion and exasperation with a little bit of irritation.

"What reason do you have to do such a thing?" I ask, irritation leaking into my voice. It doesn't deter the boy however.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." He is just as angry as I am getting, and I find myself making the biggest mistake ever –

"Oh yeah? Well if you don't defeat me, you won't get a chance to go against Tou-san!"

"Then I'll fight you too!"

"…. I-yeah- what!?"

 _Opening my big fat mouth!_

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Can ya tell me why that brat is foggin' up my glass?" Looking up from threading my needle, I find Hamilton glaring to the front of the store. Something told me I shouldn't be surprised to find a short person with green hair and sharp dark eyes glaring straight at me.

"That's just Zoro. He's been following me around for the past few days." I release a sigh before returning to my work. "He won't do much."

"You're cleaning that glass."

Ever since opening my mouth Monday, proclaiming myself as the only obstacle in the way of Zoro having his much-wanted fight against Koshiro and stating that I have no intention of fighting him, the green-haired boy had taken to following me everywhere he could to try to change my mind.

It has been a week since then, and Zoro doesn't seem to want to give up.

"If you make old man Hamilton ban me from this place, I'll gut you." I was never one for violence, but recently the idea of destroying Roronoa Zoro didn't sound so bad.

"If that means you'll fight me, then I'll do it." _How could one boy be so annoying?!_

Walking home, Zoro keeps himself behind me as he chatters on about whatever – I had resorted to just block out whatever he decides to talk about – and I fiddle with the end of my scarf.

The cold winter that came with the ending of the year is fast approaching, and with it I had begun to wear a little bit more clothes due to breezes that have begun to pick up.

Persons give us a wide berth as we pass by, most times their eyes surprisingly not on me but on the young boy behind me. I would say it was because of his unnatural bright green hair and sour expression, but then again, I had blue hair, and didn't fisherman Asif have red?

Chris and Anthony had both mentioned that Zoro is known enough by the villagers for his troublesome nature and lack of manners. Understandable that people often kept their distance, I guess.

"Aren't you going to go home?" I spin around, making the boy pause in what he was saying – something about how I was just scared to face him in a fight; the audacity of this brat– and huff while looking away muttering something under his breath that I don't get to hear. "What?"

We had finally come to my home, standing just at the door where the boy makes no move of backing away from.

"I said I ain't got nowhere to go to." There is a dusting of pink on his cheek, which must be why he makes no move to meet my gaze. "So, I'm gonna stay in the old shed."

His answer has my breath leaving me as I grab onto the boy's arm and pull him inside my home, shutting the door behind me.

"W-what are you doin'?!"

"Getting you something to eat," Unwrapping the light scarf from around my neck, I hang it up on the coat rack and taking my shoes off. "Take your shoes off there and come."

He is silent behind me as I lead him to the dining room, gesturing for him to take a seat there.

A few minutes later I return to find Zoro looking quite uncomfortable, shifting in his seat.

Placing the two bowls of soup down, enjoying the steam that rises from them I give the boy a nod to begin to eat. He doesn't until I take a spoonful, placing the spoon tentatively to his lips. We eat in silence with Zoro not being able to look at me, and me blatantly staring at the boy.

"Tou-san won't be home until later, so I'll have to be the one to set up a place for you to sleep," I murmur to myself. "The room at the back should be just fine. I even have a futon there for when- "

"Why are you helping me?" For the first time since meeting Zoro, his voice is soft and the childishness of it rings through. He is finally looking at me and I see the vulnerability there – a kid, lost, alone and confused.

It makes my insides tighten at the sight.

"Because you need help." I answer, tilting my head to the side. "If you feel uncomfortable because of my behavior towards you from before, forgive me. When someone, especially a child needs help, I cannot turn away."

"You're a kid too." He retorts, a bit of his roughness returning to his voice. "And I don't need your help."

"Well too bad." I huff, standing up when my last spoon of soup is swallowed. "I'm going to give it to you, kid."

As much as he complains and tries to refuse, I end up having him tucked into the futon in less than an hour. He glares up at me which I only return with a smile.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the room next to you."

"This doesn't change anything!" He springs up, pointing a finger at me. "I'm still gonna defeat you and your dad!"

Blinking at his outburst, I find that I can only smile as what he has said finally registers.

"I didn't expect it to."

.

* * *

.

 **FINALLY SHE UPDATES AFTER... A YEAR?! (Actually seven months but whatevs!) The first two chapters were edited so maybe you guys should read them over? Not much has changed, but I think they should still be read.**

 **Anywho! I look forward to hearing from you and your responses to Zoro (the brat) and your thoughts on Kuina. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

An old habit that I don't think I could ever get rid of was my habit of always waking up at dawn. It was something I brought with me from my previous life as I had always been a firm believer that 'the early bird always caught the worm'. It really didn't help that I was now named after a bird.

Ignoring the chill that came with the sun not having risen yet and the coming of winter, I set to prepare breakfast while making sure the fire had already started in the chimney. Usually Koshiro took care of the fire, but it seems the man has slept in today as the wood has not been lit.

"Must've stayed late at Wally-san's." I murmur to myself, making sure that the fire is going before reentering the kitchen. It really shouldn't surprise me to see the head of green hair trying to fit through the window above the sink. "What are you doing?"

I don't try to stifle my chuckle as Zoro's head hits the window pane upon being startled by my voice. He jumps down from the counter and turns to face me, cheeks red and a glare in place.

"I- I- "

"You could've used the door like a normal person." My smile must cause him even more anger, but I don't care as I continue to tease the boy. "Scared to face me, Roronoa?"

"You should be the one scared!" He means to storm past me, but I shove my hand out and grab hold of the back of his shirt.

"You're not leaving until you have some breakfast at least." There is another scuffle, one that reminds me of last night, but once again I win, and the young boy sits to the kotatsu with his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

He doesn't once look at me even when I place an English styled breakfast in front of him, looking to the side pouting. I pay him no mind and instead dig into my eggs and bread.

By the time Koshiro appears, Zoro has grown weak in his attempt to ignore the food in front of him, and my father is greeted by the sight of the ravenous boy shoveling food into his mouth.

"Good morning, Tou-san," I greet the man who spares the young boy another glance before taking a seat across from us.

"Good morning, Kuina. I didn't know we had a guest." Zoro momentarily pauses in eating but soon continues after a grumble of acknowledgement that makes my hand twitch to smack him at his rudeness.

"I hope it's okay." I murmur as I set down breakfast for the smiling man who shakes his head at my questioning tone.

"Not at all. I'm glad you're making new friends." Koshiro's words have both me and Zoro pausing.

"We're not friends." We say simultaneously, before turning to look at each. Zoro gives me a glare which I merely roll my eyes upon seeing.

"I'm still gonna defeat her and then I'm coming for you." Zoro turns his attention to Koshiro, lips pulled back a bit to reveal his teeth. It is quite a feral look for someone so young.

"I look forward to it." Koshiro is still smiling, not at all perturbed by the look directed to him by Zoro.

The rest of the morning passes with Koshiro excusing himself to go open the dojo, leaving me with the annoying boy who tries to escape once again.

"Let me go already!" He snaps, batting my hand away from his wrist but I don't let go. "Why won't you let me go?"

"Because you need help." I say simply, tugging and surprising him with the strength I have which causes him to nearly topple over. "Let me help you."

"Why are you even helping me? You think this'll change anything? I'm still gonna defeat you!"

"You're a broken record." I sigh, shoving the satchel to the boy who looks ready to snap at me again. He pauses as he surveys the bulky bag, expression turning into one of confusion.

"What's this?"

"There's a blanket and a pillow in there with some other stuff for the shed," I answer, crossing my arms across my chest. "I'll get Tou-san to carry the futon over later today seeing as you wouldn't want to sleep here. But you gotta promise to come here every morning and evening for breakfast and dinner. If you don't I'll come and drag you back here and you'll sleep here. Got that?"

It's the most I think I've ever said to him, and I can see the surprise on his face along with something else that reminds me much of the look he had during dinner last night. His face scrunches up, but I can see the blush that spreads from ears to his cheeks and laugh softly.

"Whatever." He turns around and leaves, sliding the door shut. For moment, I pause and appreciate the silence before moving to the window that Koshiro often sat beside of to watch outside.

Staring at the young boy who had put the satchel on make his way out of our compound, I purse my lips in thought.

"He's going to need a scarf."

.

* * *

.

"What do you mean you let him eat at your house?!" I give my best unimpressed look to the two baffled boys, who somehow seem to be perfect sync today.

Later that day after some domestic work is done around the house, I had changed into some sturdier clothes and made my way to the dojo.

As Anthony and I had advanced in the past two years, our class had moved up and was scheduled to be at the dojo three days a week; Sunday, Wednesday and Friday. It is much different from our beginners' class with techniques being more difficult and even small sparring sessions with each other that Koshiro made sure he looked over. These sparring sessions were of course used with protective gear we had learned of in our first year and our wooden swords.

Class had just ended after Koshiro basically drilled us on our stances, not giving us a chance to recover from the sparring before. All the while, his smile intact on his face.

I had been catching my breath along with Anthony when Chris had appeared, and as we talked I just happen to drop the news of Roronoa Zoro to them.

Patting my face dry, I look away from their stilled expressions of shock and take to another sip of water from my canteen.

"I said what I said, so can you two close your mouths? A fly might just go into them." I state dryly.

"B-but Kuina, that kid is- "

"A kid. He's a kid just like us." I interrupt Chris, lips set in a firm line as I frown up at him. "He needs my help, so I'll give him my help."

"He stalked you for a whole week, Kuina-chan. Are you sure you want someone like that around you?" Anthony's young voice still shocks me as he is quite articulate for his age when he wasn't often making a fool of himself. He said it had something to do with his father being a lover of books, and he just so happens to read a few of them that he can understand. He might just be a writer when he's over his obsession with swordsmen.

"He has his reasons." I defend, not quite over the week of annoyance I suffered through because of Zoro. "You guys don't have to like it. I'm not going to stop just because of you."

"We know." Both say with differing levels of exasperation; Chris with the rolling of his dark eyes and Anthony with a small smile that slightly brings out his dimples.

Class ends with me seeing the two boys off and saying goodbye to my other peers. Standing in front of our compound, I find myself looking right to where I knew leads to the old shed that the old blacksmith used to store his metal. He lived not too far from it but had abandoned it after his son had made one right in his yard.

"Thinking of visiting your friend?" Koshiro's voice doesn't startle me as I heard his steps coming to join me.

"He's not my friend." I mutter, looking up at him. "Tou-san, could you carry that futon to the old shed? He sleeps there – I don't know why – and needs something better to rest on."

"Okay," there's amusement coloring his tone, but I ignore it and instead towards our home.

"I'll get dinner started. You can carry it in the mean time while also bringing him back here to eat." I find myself being lifted off the ground and I cannot but release a gasp of surprise.

"My own little daughter ordering me around," I laugh as I cling tightly to his chest, wrapping my legs around his torso and arms around his neck. "What'd I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing." I giggle, burying my face into the side of his face and releasing a sigh of content.

Koshiro hardly ever found the time to do this with me ever since I got older – it could be due to me now being bigger and him becoming older, or it could be he just didn't see the cause of doing it so often. I liked this, so I try my best to convey it right now; cuddling is a favorite pastime of mine after all.

"Tou-san, will you really not fight Zoro?" I do not remove my head from its place, wrinkling my nose when a loose strand of hair tickles my nose.

"It all depends on Roronoa." Koshiro says after a while, his pace not slowing as he continues to walk with me in his arms.

His words confuse me a bit, but I decide not to continue my questioning instead enjoying the warmth he provides from the chill of late autumn. An idea comes to mind, something I know most persons wouldn't agree to, and I raise my head from Koshiro's shoulder.

"What if he joined the dojo?"

"That's an interesting idea…" Sliding the door to our home open, Koshiro sets me down and I move back while taking my shoes off.

"I think you should ask him." I mumble, removing my scarf that I had haphazardly thrown on my shoulders while leaving the dojo earlier. "He and I wouldn't be able to talk without me trying to smack him."

I roll my eyes as Koshiro chuckles before heading straight to the kitchen. I'm soon immersed in making dinner, only giving my father a quick okay as he leaves for the old shed.

Something Japanese for dinner is picked – Gyudon, which is basically just beef, onions, eggs and rice in bowls – which I had learned from visiting our neighbor's.

Cooking had always been something I had enjoyed – that many had complimented me for – and it is only natural that it'd leak over to here. I even get to try new recipes now, some I'm sure my youngest would've been excited to try.

Thoughts of crooked smiles, a pretty voice when singing and awkward gestures has me pausing in my ministrations of filling the bowls with food.

" _You always watch all these cooking shows but never try anything new!"_

" _Oh? Why don't you try then, Jay?"_

"' _C-cause I'm not as good as you, mom."_

" _You should learn. I won't be here forever, you know."_

" _I know… but you're here now!"_

That familiar burn in my chest and eyes comes and I release a sigh, trying to calm my emotions.

' _By now she must be a Head Mistress… or she could've finally gotten that chance to teach abroad like she wanted…'_

The thought has me chuckling softly, setting the table and taking a seat. Koshiro should be back soon with Zoro, so dinner can take place.

"I do hope you learnt some recipes, my baby."

.

* * *

.

The following week passes with the surprise of Zoro agreeing to join the dojo, which of course everyone in the dojo protested heavily against once they found out about it. This didn't bother the young boy who had just scoffed at the glares directed at him – or so Chris claims as Zoro had been bumped up to his class.

"He really must be talented," I murmur upon hearing the news of the boy being in the advanced class. "Or Otou-san wouldn't have put him so high up."

"Are you even listening, Kuina!?" Chris yells and I give the young teen an amused look. "You should be on our side! I don't know how you came to like him so easily!"

"It's not that I like him," I restrain my laughter, allowing Anthony to hug my arm. The young boy has been quiet throughout our conversation, only nodding very vigorously to whatever Chris says. "It's that I guess I understand where he's coming from now."

"He only cares about himself and he's a pain," I continue, looking down at where our feet hang off from the flooring of my home and swinging my legs back and forth. "He's also very rude and doesn't know how to speak to his elders – "

"Exactly! So – "

"– but he also has no one to teach him those things." I continue, cutting Chris off meeting his gaze with a frown. "Lord knows what happened to his parents or the people who looked after him, so he needs help."

"Is that why you like him all of sudden, Kuina-chan?" Anthony asks innocently, and I refrain from once again bursting out that I did not like the boy. _(Maybe I did now?)_ "You wanna be Roronoa's mom?"

I give the two my best unimpressed expression as Chris bursts out into laughter, slapping his knee as he nearly falls off the walkway.

"You do behave like a mom." Chris says between his laugh.

"If you didn't behave like a child half your age I wouldn't have any reason to!"

My words are drowned out by more of Chris' laughter, so I just release a sigh as Anthony uses this time to further his grip on me and snakes his arms around my middle while shoving his face into chest.

Zoro himself seems to have cooled down a bit, his ruffled feathers smoothed out some and he tries not to scowl so much while in my company. Conversations still however end with the two of getting into some sort of argument which Koshiro tries his best to calm down. Some time along the way, Zoro became an ordinary occurrence in my day which brought my days back to normal.

"Not bad." Hamilton rubs his chin while surveying me as I do a dramatic spin. "Not as good as I could do it, but good enough."

"Can't you just give me a proper compliment, old man?" I come to stop, giving the store owner a slight glare as I smoothed down the cloth.

"You'll get a proper compliment when I say so." Huffs Hamilton, slapping his fan close as he comes closer and pinches at the long satin sleeves of the kimono. "Your stitching is pretty good, but you have a long way to go, child."

The comment hits home and I refrain from letting it show on my face, but I can feel my hand twitch. Knowing that the steadiness of my hands hasn't come back just yet as Kuina still irritates me, the only thing keeping me from complaining over it was that it had taken me at least a longer time as Kimberley to get my hand that steady as it is now.

"If you had let me use the sewing machine, it would've been perfect." I grumble out and immediately regret it as I'm smacked with the closed fan.

"You need to know how to make a proper kimono without the use of a sewing machine." Hamilton snaps as I scowl at him for the hit to my arm.

My apprenticeship – as I like to call it – with Hamilton has matured just a bit over the years as we no longer snapped at each other at every given opportunity and at least tried to appear civil especially whenever Hamilton had customers.

"This is really pretty, Kuina-chan!" Hitomi Silvers, one of the many village women that often found it nice to pet my hair whenever they saw me, says upon entering the store. "When you're older I'll have to let you sew a few for me and Layla!"

"It'd be my pleasure." I give her my best smile as she smooths my shoulder length hair down, trying not to bat her hand away from my head.

I soon escape the store, bundling up in my winter wear and walking briskly home.

With December comes the brunt of winter; cold winds and slicked walkways. Later down in the month we might even get snow, something that not only the kids looked forward to but myself as well. Winter was one of the reasons why I had moved away from my tropical home country when I was Kimberley. I didn't mind the scorch of the sun much as it never proved a problem for my dark skin then but had always found the white coldness that came with winter beautiful.

"What're you doin' here?" Zoro's voice greets me as I stop just in front of his usual spot – a tree a little away from the shed has still takes residence in.

"I come bearing gifts." I say dryly, throwing the garment that I kept in my coat at him. The young boy splutters as the sweater smacks his face and hurriedly removes it to glare at me before glancing down curiously.

"I had found some yarn and made it for you seeing as it's going to be getting quite cold since winter is here. You can wear it with indoors so that you don't have to carry that big coat all over the place." I was pretty much just talking for talking sake, but Zoro ignores me and instead examines the garment.

"Why's everythin' you give me green!?" He finally says, and I blink at his words, trying to think of a proper way of responding without –

"Just be happy I'm even making stuff for you, you ungrateful brat!"

 _Ah, whatever. He's a total brat._

* * *

 **And I'm back! Thanks to SilvesterWulf and arapyanime for reviewing! (If I didn't answer your questions it's more than likely because I want you to come up with your own answers lol XD)**

 **For everyone who favorited and followed also, thanks a bunch! See you guys next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

I never thought much of what company I kept as either Kimberley or Kuina. I just often looked for persons I felt comfortable around – mostly that included persons who weren't afraid to speak their minds around me, which gave me the pleasure of speaking freely as well – and didn't really look at other things that made up their character. This would include class, gender and age.

Shimotsuki villagers were what I like to refer as traditional in a sense. They didn't mind someone interacting with another who is of opposite sex, age or even reputation but it was still frowned upon seeing girls only being in the company of boys. Which can be a bit confusing when one-minute Amy wants little Hikari to play with her brothers, but also muttered often of having her little girl spend some time with the neighbor's daughter that is around Hikari's age.

Which I guess I can understand as no one would ever want their child to just be around the company of their family and would love for them to interact with more people to make friends. There was just something that made me feel like my village liked the idea of the traditional male and female. Not ignoring the fact that time and time again many of the village ladies have tried to take my attention away from the dojo and my company who just happen to be mostly males.

"Nina-chan, it feels like we haven't talked in ages!" There was that smile that made my lips twitch to return it as my vision is blocked by a slightly taller girl.

Yuki Hamada – a girl a year older than me with a smile that can rival the sun's rays. She is the only daughter to Phillip and Tsubaki Hamada, who own one of the bakeries in our village.

"You are in a class above me, remember?" My cheeks are pushed together by her chubby little hands, her lips pushed into a pout.

"But you're always around Chris-baka and he's already finishing up school." Her words remind me of the already fifteen-year-old boy who has already begun to start his mentorship with Koshiro and would be working full time with my father once this year ends with the graduation of the oldest class.

"That might have something to do with the fact that we attend the same dojo." I try my best to say with my cheeks still pushed together.

"Well no more! You're going to be ten soon – "

"My birthday isn't until September."

"– and you should be in the company of more females!"

I raise an eyebrow at her words and her hands slacken from my cheeks to rest on my shoulders, and she squeezes slightly.

"I want to be your friend, Nina-chan." Her smile has dimmed a bit and I feel my chest tighten at the sight. "I always have, but you always seemed to be more interested with the dojo and playing with the boys."

In a way, I could say I have known Yuki as she didn't live too far away from me, and we often crossed each other's paths because of it. Her parents never pushed to have me over, even though Tsubaki often wanted to get me out of Koshiro's clutches and away from the 'man's world' – as she liked to call it.

Yuki had always been on the back burner for me which has me wincing from the guilt of doing such a thing to the poor girl. It isn't that I disliked her much, but never found the interest to make friends outside of the ones at the dojo. It didn't help that most girls my – physical – age thought that swords aren't as cool and awesome as the boys did, so I had always assumed that she wouldn't have liked my company no matter how friendly she appeared to me before. Little girls could be odd like that.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, Yuki."

"You can apologize better by spending more time with me!"

I don't think I quite noticed the trap set for me, or even thought about it much. All I knew was that I didn't want the guilt in my chest to be there anymore. Not when someone wanted something as innocent as wanting to be my friend.

I don't think I noticed much of anything until the signs started to show – that I was indeed growing, and not in the way as my other friends.

The baby fat started to shed from not only myself, but for Anthony and even scowling Zoro as well. Don't even get me started on Chris, who has grown like a weed and now has jawline that could practically cut stone. However, I'm still taller than the two which I often teased both for while they did the same to me for not being as strong as them.

Well Anthony teased, Zoro just blatantly shoved it in my face by lifting a boulder – how the hell does a eight-year-old kid do that anyway!?

I guess the slap to the face was after I noticed the development of breasts. This is something that Yuki giggled over every time it came up in our conversations with each other.

"They are going to be so annoying." I clasp my hands over my chest, cupping the small mounds of flesh which has Yuki dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"All my other friends are so excited about becoming womanly while you find it annoying." Yuki finally says after coming down from her laughter. "You really are weird, Kuina!"

 _Oh, wait 'til you and your friends experience your first menstrual then you'll be singing a different tune, dear Yuki._ I decide not to say anything on the matter and instead only roll my eyes as we continue with our hobbies; my stitching and her drawing.

We had come to the compromise of spending some of our afternoons together in the safety of my home away from Yuki's nosey mother and the prying eyes of the rest of the village. It had only been about three weeks since Yuki's confession, but I found that I quite enjoyed Yuki's company and her bright smiles that often did wonders for my moods.

"I should get going before Okaa-san comes looking for me." Shoving a hand through her oddly colored mauve hair, Yuki gives a grin. "Walk me out?"

"Of course." Like if she had to ask….

Waving the girl off from the pathway leading into our compound, I turn around and head for the dojo where I knew my father is still holed up in.

The voices coming from the room of the dojo at the back has me pausing as I didn't remember Koshiro stating he would be having any guests at the one day he has free from teaching.

"That daughter of yours is something else, Koshiro-sensei." I recognize the voice to be belonging to Sam another owner of a dojo just a bit out of our village. He often visited to discuss with Koshiro as he was once a student here, wanting all the advice he can get from his former teacher.

"That she is. Kuina will grow up to be a fine woman someday." Koshiro's pride shines through his words and I cannot help but smile slightly at his words, resting my hand on the door.

 _I'm sure they wouldn't mind me listening in a bit… They are after all discussing me…._

My reasons for sticking around is quite stupid and makes me a hypocrite for wanting to call Tsubaki nosey.

"It's a shame she won't take over the dojo. She has talent for the sword."

"Kuina is not as fascinated with swordsmanship as my other students and there is of course the problem of her being a woman." There is pause. "She wouldn't be able to reach the potential I knew she could if she was a man. I'm glad she isn't set on the life of becoming a swordsman. Chris might just be the next owner of this place after I retire."

"I just hope you don't hand this place over to that wild green-haired brat. I honestly don't know why you let that… beast join your dojo, Sensei. He might be incredibly strong but just imagine the…"

I don't think as I open the door and step in, leaving Sam to trail off.

"Zoro isn't a wild green-haired brat, he's the most talented person we have at this dojo and he'll be the greatest swordsman when he leaves here." I blurt out, before turning to my father who I can feel the displeasure rolling off him in waves. "Dinner will be ready soon, Otou-san. I'll be waiting."

Closing the door without waiting for a reply, I briskly walk out of the dojo with my heart racing in my chest. Koshiro will no doubt be angry over my eavesdropping and rudely interrupting their conversation, but…

"No one dismisses my friend like that." I grit my teeth, feeling my heart burn because….

That really wasn't what I had wanted to say…

 _"I'm just as strong! I can be just as strong as Zoro and Chris!"_

But of course, I didn't say that.

.

* * *

.

"… What are you doing?" I don't look away from my task, eyes still shut tightly as I continued to push.

"I'm trying to move this boulder that you put here last week."

"Why?"

"Because if you can do it, so can I." I say through my labored breathing, ignoring the sweat sliding down my forehead. "It budged a bit, but I know I can roll it down the hill if I try hard enough."

"You're so stupid." Zoro's words has my eyebrow twitching as I let up my progress with the boulder to turn around and glare.

"Then you're stupider for bringing it up the hill the other day."

"I only was able to do so after training to do it!"

"Well I'll train myself to do so!" I snap, shoving his face back a bit from mine. "I don't care if I'm a girl and that I'm growing breasts. I can be just as strong as you."

My words seem to shut the shorter boy up as he only stares at me for a while, stupefied. He then shakes his head.

"I didn't say anything like that. Go yell at the right person."

The anger evaporates just as quickly as it came as I plop down on the grassy hill, shoving my hair up into a pony tail as the midday sun of August shows no mercy on me.

"It was Tou-san." I say softly. "I should be yelling at Tou-san."

"He said you can't be as strong as me or something?" Over the year that Zoro has been in Shimotsuki village, me along with a reluctant Anthony had made sure to work on his vocabulary to the point that it seemed like the boy even attended school and didn't have that godawful shortening of words. Although he didn't even with all the persuasion I dished out of it being beneficial for him in the long run.

Supposedly school was for weaklings.

"Not exactly what he said, but it was close." I hum, not looking to the boy who has taken residence on top of the boulder.

"You never liked swordsplay like the rest of us," mutters Zoro. "Why's it bothering you now? You even hang around that smiling idiot more now."

"Jealous much?" I cannot help but grin up at him as he glares down at me. Looking away I let out a sigh. "I don't like people saying I can't do something. Makes me want to try just to show them that I can do it too."

"Isn't this what you call being spiteful?" It is a genuine question and I refrain from getting up and cooing over the curious look that comes to his face, his eyebrows furrowed and lips forming a slight pout.

"It is." I withhold my amusement and look to Zoro once more. "It's not a nice thing to be, but it is what I am. I don't like that Tou-san underestimates me just because I'm a female."

"The villagers always say stuff about it," He's full on frowning now as he returns my gaze. "You've never said anything about it back then."

 _I forget how observant you can be, Zoro…_

"True, but the villagers aren't my father." I give him a humorless smile. "The opinions of my loved ones are the only ones that I care for. Everyone else can say whatever they want."

"That's the point!" Zoro snaps. I blink. "You're always trying to prove yourself to him! Why don't you do it your way?"

"My way?" I ask, getting over my initial surprise.

"You always go to that old man every other day to sew, right? Well, you should just take that on and forget about swordsplay."

"How's that going to help? Sewing is a woman's job. He won't see anything about it."

Letting out a growl, Zoro scrambles the front of my shirt, forcing me to my feet. I'm too surprised to do anything other than stare at the boy who glares up at me.

"It doesn't have to be a 'man's job' or a 'woman's job', not if you put your all into it and show him you can be strong even as some shitty seamstress." I feel my mouth slip open in silent surprise, processing the young boy's words. "You don't care much for being a swordsman, so be what your heart wants, Kuina!"

.

* * *

.

The world outside of Shimotsuki Village and our small island is much different, something that doesn't surprise me as everything can't all be the same. To think though that the world is so much different than what I had expected. I had long ago ruled out the idea of being reborn in the era of my past life, and there were always the little things that popped up that made me think that maybe I wasn't even reborn in my own world.

Technology was so much more different – there are even snails used as phones, for God's sake! – and the government was quite confusing.

"What are Celestial Dragons?" I ask Hamilton one summer day, a month after Zoro's words of advice.

I had taken them seriously and had finally given up the dojo entirely, surprising my friends and most of the villagers. I still hung around on some evenings with Anthony and Chris, even Zoro.

 _"Is this your way of getting rid of your competition?" Chris asks teasingly to the young boy who scowls up at him._

 _"I don't need to do anything like that! I'm still going to fight Kuina!"_

 _"Yeah… Wait- what?!"_

Koshiro hadn't said much on the matter and had only made me promise to not try and aggravate the old geezer much by going over at his place too often.

I made no promises.

"Oh, those bastards?" Snorts the old man, looking to find my head in the daily newspaper. "They are the people that everyone calls royalty. They can give orders such as destroying an entire island, and no one would question it. They'd just do it."

My eyes widen as I stare at first Hamilton before staring down at the article stating of the incoming visit of one of these supposed powerful people to one of the islands on the East Blue.

"You must be reading that article of where one of 'em are supposed to visit, eh?" It isn't a question, but I still nod my head dumbly. "Hopefully they don't cause no trouble wherever they're going."

To think that such people existed – that could commit such a crime and not be punished by anyone for it. Back in my past life, if you tried to such a thing you'd be met with opposition. No matter how powerful you were.

 _Just how different is this world from my previous one?_

With the incoming visit that was scheduled for the neighboring island – it was a while away, but with a few in between – from the Celestial Dragon, it seemed to affect even my village. The younger children didn't seem to notice; the somber feeling that had fell over the entirety of Shimotsuki village, how no one liked to talk of the matter and would always become even rigid upon hearing the mention of the affronted Celestial Dragons.

It really frustrated me in a way because I could not understand. It wasn't as if the people were coming here. What made everyone so wary? What could have the Celestial Dragons done to cause such fear instilled into people that weren't even in their presence?

"The Celestial Dragons have much power, Little Bird." Koshiro says to me at dinner a few days later. "Power that may use however they please. This has caused people to fear them greatly over the years."

"Have they done anything with this power?" He doesn't answer my question and instead gives a sad smile, which in its own way answers my question.

A chill runs down my spine at the thought of what they could have done.

Hamilton's words reverberate through my skull and I wonder… have they done anything like that?

Have they killed people? Destroyed islands of people? Just because they could?

The thoughts have me shoving my unfinished dinner to the side.

Surely not.

Right?

.

* * *

.

When word comes that bandits have been terrorizing a part of our village on the outskirts, it makes villagers angry and scared. Would they come here? Would they enter their village and destroy?

My father responds kindly to their worries as does the head of our village, Asif Khan. They wouldn't allow such people to terrorize our village. We weren't weak, and we wouldn't let them get away with hurting us.

"Take care of yourself, you two." I murmur, handing off the little packages of snacks for their travels.

Chris gives me a bright grin while my father only smiles – something he usually does, so it isn't much of a change of his usual facial expression – in reassurance.

"We'll be fine, Kuina-chan! No worries." I roll my eyes but smile nonetheless at the young teen. "You should take care of Anthony and Zoro though. Those two had looked ready to run after us."

"The only reason I'm gonna run after you is so that I can fight those bastards myself!" Snaps Zoro, who appears from behind me.

My hand connects with the back of his head. "Language, brat."

"Shut up. I should be the one going, not that idiot!"

"Too bad." Chris raises his nose, sneering down at Zoro who glares heavy daggers up at him. "Maybe if you were tall enough, you could've come."

"Why you – "

"Alright. That's enough." Sighs Koshiro as he begins to drag Chris away. Reaching out though, I stop their movements as I hug them as tight as I can before letting go.

"We'll get rid of those bandits, no problem!" Waving, I stay in the spot until the two backs disappear before turning to the scowling Zoro.

"You should try working on making other facial expressions, Zoro." Placing my index finger between his brows, I smirk. "You'll get wrinkles before your time if you continue."

"You're older so of course you'll be the first to get them."

"Why you – "

Waiting had been quite not what I had expected as Yuki tried her best to keep me away from worrying too much, and then there was the making sure that Zoro didn't pulverize the substitute dojo sensei before Koshiro gets back. Anthony was even more clingy, never really leaving my side and had even slept over much to Zoro's annoyance – he didn't like spending dinner with the 'baby' – and was quite worried that made me try to reassure him. It didn't leave me time to be worried for the two.

But as the third day came and I saw first my father looking a bit beat up as he came up the path, I felt the relief wash over me. I had not been worrying, but the relief made me think that maybe I had fooled myself.

Then there was this sinking feeling as I saw what my father held in his hands.

The satchel that Chris often wore – that he always liked to defend it wasn't a woman's bag – was held in my father's hand.

Because if Chris had gone home instead of coming here to at least see myself and Anthony first, that would mean the satchel wouldn't be in my father's grasp. It would be around Chris, who should be walking right behind my father or even running toward me now even if he was covered in bruises.

"Little Bird – "

"Where's Chris?" Really, my mouth just blurted it out not waiting to hear what Koshiro had to say.

As the satchel is passed over to me, I feel heavy bricks fall into my stomach with my heart racing even further as I keep a steady gaze up with my father.

He's silent for a while, not saying anything not even when a breeze shoves his loose hair to slap his face does he move to push it away.

"He didn't make it back with me, Kuina." A pause. "He's gone."

And oh – there it was. What I had been dreading to hear.

I can only do what any person would do upon hearing such a thing.

I screamed.

* * *

 **We'll be heading into some plot now and oooohhhhh I'm sorry Chris! :'(**

 **Thanks are going out to all my reviewers of the previous chapter; SilversterWulf, merendinoemiliano, arapyanime, Yuki Suou, LittleAngel2292 and the guest :)**

 **Hopefully this chapter doesn't cause too much confusion with the small timeskips here and there... And I'll be seeing you guys next month :D Bye~!**


End file.
